1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling grille for an air conditioner mounted to a roof panel of a vehicle for air-conditioning a passenger compartment to thereby afford comfortable on-board environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ceiling grille for an air conditioner of a recreational vehicle, which can discharge a cooled air in a vertical downward direction into a passenger compartment by a simple manipulation of a knob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner mounted to a roof panel of a vehicle, is of benefit to ease an air flow for passing through an evaporator and to uniformly deliver cooled air to front and rear portions of a passenger compartment.
An air conditioner for a recreational vehicle performs its air-conditioning function by intaking warm air from a passenger compartment through a pair of filters 10F disposed at both sides of a ceiling grille 10, respectively, as shown in FIG. 1, passing the warm air through an evaporator (not shown), conveying cooled air to a center portion of the ceiling grille 10 via a blower, and discharging the cooled air forward and rearward to cool the passenger compartment.
However, the ceiling grille of the prior art, constructed as mentioned above, suffers from defects in that since the cooled air is not discharged in a vertical downward direction, a passenger cannot soon enjoy the cooled air in a severely hot weather.
In view of the above statement, demand is increasing for an air conditioner which can directly deliver cooled air to a passenger as occasion arises.